


At Your Command

by jaehyunismybias



Series: NCT smuts [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Decapitation, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, M/M, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunismybias/pseuds/jaehyunismybias
Summary: Taeyong would do anything for his king, Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: NCT smuts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988302
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	At Your Command

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread yet, as I've written it in the span of a few hours and it's currently 2 am where I am.
> 
> I'll fix my mistakes as soon after a good night's sleep. Enjoy the sex, you scoundrels.

Taeyong had never really known love. He had hardly been at the receiving end of it, as he had been taken away to serve in the King's castle when he was young. Who would love a mere servant? Someone as unimportant as him?

He had never loved anything dearly before. He didn't have possessions, save for the necklace his mother had gifted him. It didn't hold any special value. Before his life in the castle, his family had led simple lives on the country side as farmers. His father had been a useless drunk, and his mother hadn't had the courage to stand up for her son or herself. He had been taken, and no one had as much as lifted a finger in protest. But Taeyong could understand it, partly at least.

None would want to stand against the king's orders.

King Jaehyun, in all his arrogant and ethereal glory, was a man known for his ruthless ways, and his legendary achievements on the battlefields. He had great ambitions and a great lust for wine and lovers. Above all, he had a great love for war. In the name of God did he make his wars, and under His name would he achieve great victories.

Taeyong had never really known love, until he met Jaehyun.

The night was young and the castle was jubilant, for the threat of an enemy kingdom had been vanquished. The king's great hall was filled with drunk upperclassmen, allied lords that had taken part in the battle, their ladies by their sides. 

This grand feast was one of many that Taeyong was experiencing ever since Jaehyun became king. He was a true warrior-king and a fantastic strategist, having led his army to yet another victory with his bravery, wit and strength. Taeyong admired him greatly.

He had been ordered to serve the king's table, much to his content. He was pouring wine whenever asked for a refill and tended to other requests.

For now, he was standing by and looked around the hall, all while listening for any commands from his king or queen. The queen, sitting next to her husband, had a bored look on her face - she didn't even bother showing interest in anything Jaehyun was talking about, not that he was talking to her. Taeyong thought the coldness in her pale eyes fit her appearance like a glove.

He was jealous of her. Not only did she have the honor of staying beside Jaehyun all around the clock, but she was bearing him an heir. Taeyong would listen with genuine interest. Taeyong would care. Taeyong would look at his king with stars in his eyes. She wasn't deserving of being his queen. She didn't deserve to share the same bed with him. She didn't deserve to sit next to him upon her throne. She didn't deserve to carry his children.

Taeyong was deserving. He knew he was. He'd give his life for Jaehyun. Taeyong wanted nothing more than be able to take her place, but knew that it could never happen, for many reasons.

He overheard of events of the battle from Jaehyun as he, loudly and drunkenly, told of his escapades and how he had cut their nemesis king's head off. He exaggerated movements you'd make with a sword, and Taeyong detected a fire in his eyes with the way he proudly spoke of his victory.

Suddenly Jaehyun stood up from his seat, a grin etched to his face. His silver crown decorated with rubies glistened in the light of the chandelier, and the silver goblet in his hand tilted dangerously, soiling the floor with red. Taeyong's eyes never left Jaehyun's proud form.

"My lords..."

The king's voice echoed in the vast hall, and the people silenced quickly.

"We have achieved a great victory tonight!" Jaehyun started, the charming smile he wore could be heard in his voice as he spoke. The crowd rejoiced in a unified scream. Taeyong imagined if this is what Jaehyun's army sounded like when they were facing a battle, heeding to their king's speech.

Calming the crowd down with a wave of his hand, Jaehyun continued with a drunk and joyous yell.

"Have I not told you that we would prevail? That we would never raise the white banner of surrender? For I am king under God! Nothing, not even neighboring usurpers can stand against my power and might! Nothing can hold a candle to my, to God's, mighty army!"

Taeyong's eyes had locked onto the back Jaehyun's head, goosebumps covering his arms. Jaehyun was drunk. Drunk of wine and glory. And yet he spoke like a true scholar. He raised his goblet high, urging the others to follow his lead.

"Drink, my friends! Drink for fame! Drink for glory! Drink for our Lord and Savior, and for a red dawn!"

The crowd cheered at that and grew still for a few seconds, as everyone was busy emptying their cups. Then the feast continued, loud as ever. Laughter and merry shouts echoed around, filling the castle with life.

Jaehyun sat down in his seat with a thud, the alcohols effects starting to show on him physically. He lifted his empty cup in the air and turned his head to face Taeyong. The latter's breath hitched from having Jaehyun's attention on him for the first time for this whole night. He hoped he looked presentable in front of the man.

"More wine, Taeyong." Jaehyun's voice was low and commanding, sending shivers down his spine. It was the same commanding voice he used on Taeyong during their other activities.

Taeyong realized he must've stayed glued to his spot for a second too long, since Jaehyun had to verbally ask him for a refill. He blushed in embarrassment, hurrying over to refill Jaehyun's empty goblet.

"A-at once, Your Grace..." Taeyong spoke with downcast eyes, before pouring the crimson drink into the silverware. He could feel Jaehyun's familiar eyes burn through him, but kept focusing on not spilling the drink.

He bowed swiftly when he was done before returning to his previous spot, his king content with the beverage he was bringing to his red lips.

Hours later, when Taeyong's feet were starting to ache from standing in one place, was when the king excused himself from the table. He was tired and intoxicated and told everyone he was ready to retreat to his chambers. He left, but not without shooting Taeyong a quick look. It was a look he had grown to recognize over the years. For the unknowing, it came across as a swift glance.

For Taeyong, it was a silent command - one he was far too eager to follow.

He waited for an appropriate amount of seconds, before silently hurrying after the king. His footsteps echoed in the empty hallways, and the candles decorating the halls made his shadow dance on the walls as he hurried into the direction of big oak doors with golden handles.

He exhaled, collecting his thoughts, before knocking thrice. Ignoring the guards standing by the door, he waited patiently for permission to step inside. 

Instead of the usual invite beckoning him inside, the door opened. Before Taeyong could say anything to his king, the latter reached for his hand and pulled him inside.

As the door closed behind them, Jaehyun was quick to pull Taeyong in for a kiss.

Taeyong melted, moaning against his king's lips softly. It was unusual for him to take the initiative when it came to kissing, but Taeyong wasn't about to complain. He had waited for this the entire evening. He rested his hands on Jaehyun's pecs, while the other moved his hands to roam down to Taeyong's taut waist.

When Jaehyun pulled away, Taeyong chased after his lips. He couldn't get enough of his king, no matter what he did.

"Are you thirsty?" Jaehyun spoke, retreating from Taeyong to fill up two goblets with wine in despite of what the other would answer.

In truth, Taeyong was not thirsty. Least of all for wine.

"Yes, Your Grace." He answered. Jaehyun could pour him a class of poison and Taeyong would drink it, if it meant that Jaehyun would be pleased.

Jaehyun said nothing as he picked the goblets up and waited for Taeyong to come retrieve his drink. Taeyong approached the other slowly but determined, taking the goblet from Jaehyun's outstretched hand. 

Jaehyun held his gaze, waiting for the other to take a sip from the beverage. Jaehyun knew him. He knew he hated the taste of wine. He also knew that Taeyong would do anything he asked of him. It intrigued the king. He'd never met one so pliant, so ready to do whatever he asked for him. So loyal. 

Taeyong kept the eye contact they shared as he lifted the cup to his lips. He didn't only take a sip from it. He tilted his head back slightly and poured a hefty amount of it in his mouth, making sure Jaehyun saw that he was drinking it, before taking the cup down from his lips and swallowing the bitter drink.

It tasted awful, but he didn't let this show on his face.

Jaehyun didn't say anything, but his eyes narrowed in approval. He drank from his own cup, before setting it down on the table, not taking his eyes of Taeyong once.

Then he reached out to the black button-up shirt all servants wore, and started undoing it. Taeyong exhaled and shuddered, blaming it on the air reaching his exposed chest, and not how Jaehyun's fingers skimmed over his skin. 

Jaehyun removed the shirt Taeyong was wearing and discarded it on the floor. His eyes traveled up and down the expanse of Taeyong's bare torso, his tongue lapping over his lips to wet them.

Taeyong had shown himself to the other many times before, in all the ways you could think off, and yet every time felt like the first one. The intensity in Jaehyun's gaze was almost unbearable, and the lust in them unquenchable.

Jaehyun reached over to grab his servant by his hips and pulled him in for another kiss.

Taeyong moaned into it again, and shivered when he felt Jaehyun's hands skim up his sides, 'til his fingers were playing with his hardened nipples. He gasped, feeling goosebumps from over and over again, as Jaehyun's experienced fingers and mouth found way to make him squirm.

Jaehyun moved his lips down Taeyong's jaw, down and down to the expanse of his neck.

One would think that because of his arrogant behaviour, Jaehyun would be a man who didn't care for the pleasure of his partner and only focused on himself. But that was wrong. In the bedroom, Jaehyun was patient. For a while, at least.

"Mmh... Feels so good, Your Grace..." Taeyong moaned, letting his own hands move to the scruff of Jaehyun's neck where he played with the slightly too long, dark hair.

Jaehyun only hummed, continuing his assault on Taeyong's pale neck, before lifting the other up from his thighs and carrying him to the bed.

Taeyong's back landed on a soft mattress and he felt his body sink into the cushioning. Jaehyun pulled up from the other's neck and looked at Taeyong with clouded eyes. Taeyong felt that he could get lost in them.

He looked so beautiful to Taeyong. His fringe falling down over his eyes, his rosy cheeks and red lips. The glistening crown on his head made for the cherry on top.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

Taeyong could have moaned at that. Jaehyun was a patient man, but as mentioned, he wouldn't play nice for long. Taeyong wasn't nearly as patient. If it were up to him, he'd be riding on Jaehyun's royal dick already.

Please do... Was what Taeyong wanted to say in response. It was crazy how only his words made Taeyong whimper and spread his legs just a little more, giving Jaehyun the access he needed. Jaehyun noticed and responded with a mocking smirk.

Taeyong knew from experience that after a battle, when the soldiers' blood and adrenaline was running high, sex was the ultimate key to taming the inner beast threatening to break out of its confinements inside them. Every night when Jaehyun had returned home, victorious and bloody, it didn't take long for them to seek each other out so Jaehyun could have what he craved.

"Please..." Taeyong whispered, reaching his hands down to his pants to pull them down, lifting his hips so he could slide them off.

Jaehyun observed Taeyong, knowing smirk on his features. He loved how impatient Taeyong was, and yet so pliant under his gaze, touch or demand.

He pulled away from Taeyong and stood up, reached for the crown on his head and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed, before removing the many layers of clothing he was wearing, including his pants, and crawling back onto the bed between Taeyong's silky thighs.

Taeyong's eyes immediately sought out the proud erection between Jaehyun's legs, and he sighed. He wanted to touch it. So bad.

"May I, Sire?"

Jaehyun noticed where Taeyong was looking, and his eyes almost softened. He looked so desperate, as if his cock was something Taeyong needed in order to survive. It sparked something inside Jaehyun, and his cock twitched in interest.

"Go ahead," he answered after a while, watching as Taeyong wrapped his slender hand around his arousal. He hissed softly as Taeyong's hand worked up and down, squeezed and fondled, dragging his thumb over the slit once in a while.

In turn, Jaehyun was working his fingers in and out of Taeyong's entrance, making sure he was well prepared for what was to come.

Taeyong loved the drag of those long, calloused fingers in his ass. It stung, and yet it made him ache for more. He ground his hips down against the fingers, moaning softly at the feeling of being stretched. He also loved the weight of Jaehyun's cock in his hand.

In moments like these, there were only them. He didn't think about how he was an intruder in the queen's bed. He didn't think about how this only was temporary. He didn't think about how he'd have to go back to the feast after a while, to continue his job. Even if Jaehyun could never be his, he was beyond grateful to be able to have his king like this. In the most intimate of ways.

"A-am I pleasing you, Sire?" Taeyong whimpered. There was nothing in the world he wanted more than to please, to be of use. To make the other feel the same way about him.

Jaehyun answered him with a hum, as if he was contemplating over the question. Taeyong's eyes sought out his. He let out a surprised moan when Jaehyun forcefully jabbed against his prostate, arching his back beautifully. A pleasured whine left Taeyong's mouth, and Jaehyun closed his lips around his to swallow the sound. Taeyong could feel Jaehyun's erection twitch in interest.

A lot of heavy grinding and teeth clashing into each other later, both men were relieved when Jaehyun pushed his aching hard-on into Taeyong's awaiting entrance.

Taeyong felt goosebumps form all over him when Jaehyun let his head fall down to the crook of his neck and he released a low, guttural moan. He felt happy that Jaehyun finally was able to relieve himself. Happy that he had chosen to be with Taeyong tonight, and not the queen. Happy enough to ignore the burn of each slow yet shallow thrust into him.

He moaned, throwing his head back in what he hoped looked sensual and as an invite for Jaehyun to use his neck as a canvas for his purple art. He smiled in content when Jaehyun caught on to his wish, as the king started kissing and suckling on his sensitive skin, while thrusting in and out of the tight heat. Taeyong brought his hands up to the scruff of Jaehyun's neck, where he played with his hair again, and moved the other hand up and down his back, moaning and clawing into the skin at every punctuating thrust.

Then, as quickly as he had begun to feel pleasure, pain to its place as Jaehyun grew more aggressive in his movements. Taeyong yelped, definitively feeling something tear but laid pliant for the other, forcing his legs wider open.

A sharp slap landed on his cheek, and he knew he had messed up somewhere.

"Shut up..." Jaehyun spat, continuing his frenetic thrusts into Taeyong. Taeyong realized he was indicating to his pained whine earlier, and tried to control the sounds he released better. It was rather easy to chose to stay silent. Taeyong just didn't want to. He wanted to praise the other with his sounds, to let the other know how good he made him feel, even if he made him hurt sometime. But what wouldn't he do for Jaehyun. He would see to his every carnal need, even if it meant that he got destroyed in the process.

Jaehyun's thrust hadn't faltered once, and he kept nailing Taeyong's prostate just right with every hard push and pull. Taeyong cradled his fingers trough Jaehyun's sweaty hair, before pulling the other for a kiss. Jaehyun didn't fight it.

He kissed Taeyong back with much fervor, dominating the kiss easily. Taeyong moaned softly into his mouth, following his lips as Jaehyun pulled away to look at the mess that was Taeyong.

"Look at that... You're my little whore, aren't you?" Jaehyun groaned, completely sold at the sight of his wrecked servant. The bruises on his skin, his saliva coated, red lips. His glazed over eyes that never moved from his, not even when he squeezed his own eyes shut in pleasure and opened them again - Taeyong was always looking at him. Always at attention. Always ready to heed his command. Jaehyun was sure that Taeyong would jump into a pit of snakes for him - there was nothing he valued more than that... that fierce loyalty. It brought him one step closer to his release.

"I am..." Taeyong responded in a breathy moan, feeling that familiar tingle in his nerves again as Jaehyun's cock rubbed so nicely against his walls. He moaned, feeling seconds away from a hot release, but the feeling of incoming euphoria was cut short when Jaehyun suddenly pulled out.

"Turn around." He ordered. It took a second extra for Taeyong to comply, but turn around he did. He laid flat on his stomach, waiting for Jaehyun to stick it to him again, to help him reach his high.

Jaehyun grabbed him roughly by his hips and pulled his ass up, before guiding his cock back inside the familiar heat.

He groaned at the delicious drag against the velvety walls, and soon resumed his previous pace. It was brutal and sinful. The tightness and echoing sounds of skin slapping and Taeyong's high-pitched moans were enough to get him even closer to the finish-line. Jaehyun groaned and threw his head back, slowing his pace just to build his orgasm up even more.

Taeyong's knees were threatening to give under, and the silk sheets under them didn't prove to help. He felt his knees glide against the fabric. If it wasn't for Jaehyun's bruising hold on his hips, he would be laying flat on his stomach. He could do nothing but moan as Jaehyun pounded into him for a while, before then slowing into more teasing and cruel movements.

"P-please, please, please... Please, sire..." Taeyong was desperate, and he wasn't afraid to show it. As much as he loved pleasing Jaehyun, he really wanted to feel selfish and get a release of his own.

Jaehyun cocked an eyebrow at him, enjoying how much he had the other begging at his mercy. 

"Yeah? Want more?" He fastened his pace again, giving in to the other's wishes. He was so close to his own release, so why put it off for any longer?

Taeyong moaned loudly as he came, completely forgetting about Jaehyun's earlier command. Not that the other seemed to care, as he was too immersed in the pleasure he as feeling as Taeyong clenched around his cock and milked him dry.

Taeyong relished in the low moan Jaehyun released as he painted his walls white.

Jaehyun pulled out, wiping the remains of the cum from his cock on Taeyong's ass, before getting off from the bed. Taeyong collapsed on the bed as soon as Jaehyun's supportive hands left his hips, and he cursed silently as he felt himself land in the puddle of his own cum.

He knew better than to stay for too long. Jaehyun wasn't all too, well, caring, when it came to aftercare. A kiss or two weren't unusual, but they happened rarely enough for Taeyong to get surprised when they did. Taeyong forced himself up on shaky arms, before getting up from the bed and collected his pants, before walking the distance to where Jaehyun had discarded his shirt earlier. He pulled his clothes on quickly and ruffle his hair out.

Jaehyun, who had pulled a silky bathrobe over himself, was pouring himself another cup of wine. He brought the cup to his mouth as he examined Taeyong from head to toe as his servant tried to make himself look like he hadn't just gotten wrecked.

No more words were exchanged between the king and his servant, as one moved to his bed and the other returned to the grand feast with a hole in his heart.


End file.
